Dan Hardy
Background His nickname comes from the screen name he used on the Cage Warrior forum when he was looking for training partners after a disagreement with a coach leading to his former training partners being forbidden to work with him. UFC career In his first fight he lost to Matt Serra in the pre show for UFC 1, when he lost by a unanimous decision. Hardy beat another brit in John Hathaway at UFC 6 in London, his next fight he lost against Nick Diaz at fight night 1 by KO (Punches), Hardy then went on to lose to Paulo Thiago at UFC 14, Hardy lost his next fight against Carlos Newton by Unanimous decision at UFC 19 to move to a 1-4 record, Hardy lost his next fight to slip to 1-5 when he lost by TKO to Diego Sanchez at UFC 23, Hardy beat Matt Hughes on the prelims for UFC 30 by TKO, Hardy beat Denis Kang by Unanimous decision at UFC 39 prelims, Hardy beat Paulo Thiago by Unanimous decision at UFC 43, Hardy lost to Dong Hyun Kim by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 8. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Dong Hyun Kim | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 8 | 25 August 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Paulo Thiago | Unanimous decision | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Denis Kang | Unanimous decision | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | Matt Hughes | TKO (Punches) | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.23 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 5 - 0 | Diego Sanchez | TKO (Punches) | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.25 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Carlos Newton | Unanimous decision | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Paulo Thiago | KO (Elbow) | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.02 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Nick Diaz | KO (Punches) | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.37 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | John Hathaway | KO (Punches) | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.37 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Matt Serra | Decision (unanimous) | UFC 1 | November 6, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}